Find Something Fun To Do
by trishaj48
Summary: There were no cases that night, Gil tells everyone to "find something fun to do" See what each of them find to do. This story is pure smut, just a little one timer for your enjoyment.


The graveyard shift showed up for work, everyone was sitting in the break room waiting for Gil to come in with their assignments.

Gil walked in the room. "Believe it or not there is nothing for us to do tonight," he said.

"So dose this mean we get to go home?" Catherine asked.

"Absolutely not," he said, "This is Vegas, you never know when all hell will break lose."

"So what do you suggest we do?" Warrick asked.

"Read, watch TV, chat, take a nap, find something fun to do or catch up on your paper work, that is what I am going to do."

Everyone giggled and tried to find something to do.

"Well I am going to the john," Warrick announced as he walked away. "Thanks for the info," Nick said laughing.

"I need to get something to read from my locker," Catherine said turning and walking away.

Half way down the hallway the door to the janitor room opened, Warrick grabbed Catherine by the arm and pulled her in.

"Not here," she said between kisses. "Are you saying NO?" he asked nuzzling her neck. "Yes - I mean no," she said giving into his wants.

Warrick kissed her, Catherine opened her lips and his tongue attacked hers. He unbuttoned her top and kissed her breasts.

He reached behind her and unhooked her bra, he freed her breasts from it and pulled her nipples into his mouth.

They broke from their kiss, Catherine pulled his shirt off over his head, her hand moving down to his crouch.

She could feel his manhood already swollen, she unbuckled his jeans and in one movement released his manhood.

In an equally swift movement he removed her slacks and panties, his lips went back to hers as his hand found her womanhood.

His fingers danced around her clit, she moaned deeply and grabbed his manhood and stroked it.

He pumped his fingers in her as she stroked his shaft.

Catherine went to her knees, she pulled his manhood into her mouth. She ran her tongue teasingly up and down his shaft, taking special care to suck at only the head.

Warrick groaned deeply, "I am ready, baby."

Catherine stopped, stood and put her arms around his neck, he grabbed her ass lift her up, her legs around his waist.

He lift her slightly higher then entered her. His hands on her hips he moved her up and down, slowly.

"Harder. Faster," she whispered in his ear.

Warrick was more then willing to accommodate her. Slow steady movements quickly became fast hard pounding ones.

Each inward thrust of his massive manhood drove her further to the edge, he covered her mouth with his as she screamed, her juices splashed on him.

One more deep thrust and he too released himself. She lay her head on his shoulders and giggled, "Do you think the others miss us?"

Shortly after Warrick left for the men's room Greg got up, did not say anything just walked away.

As he headed out the door her gave a wink to Marsha, one of the doc's assistances. She giggled and fallowed him into the morgue.

"You can't be serious?" she said as he pulled her close to him and kissed her.

"I have always wanted to do it in here," he said.

Marsha laughed and undressed, "Burr, this is cold," she said as she crawled up on the table.

Greg laughed and joined her.

Greg went between her legs, she lift them and rested them on his shoulder. His tongue went straight to her clit, soft nibbles and fast flicking soon had she screaming as she released herself.

"It is a good thing no one can hear us," Greg said laughing.

Marsha stayed on her back, pivoted her hips so that her legs are on the Greg's shoulders, Greg entered from a kneeling position.

There was nothing slow about his thrusts, they were fast deep and hard, Greg groaned deeply and pushed himself in her as he came.

"Damn, that was great," Marsha said. "Wanta go again?" Greg asked smiling.

Marsha started to say something when they thought they heard a noise outside, they quickly dressed and ran out a back door giggling.

At the same time as Greg left Nick looked at Sara, "I am going to go over yesterdays stuff in the layout room."

"Need some help?" she asked.

"Uh, no. I have it covered." He walked into one of the smaller rooms and shut and locked the door.

"What took you so long?" Sophia asked kissing him. Nick smiled and pulled her shirt off, "I am here," he said kissing her breast.

He slipped his hand inside her jeans and fondled her clit. Sophia smiled and wiggled out of them, Nick fallowed and took his off too.

Nick sat on the floor, Sophia grabbed the table for support and spread her legs. He quickly found her womanhood and sucked her clit into his mouth.

Kissing it passionately, sucking it gently. Her hips were grinding slow circles into his face.

She moaned, he felt her body quiver as her juices covered his face.

Nick stood. Facing Sophia she raised one of her legs and rested it on the table.

Nick entered her, pumping his manhood in smooth rapid deep movements.

She moaned into his mouth and he felt her body quiver in his arms as they both achieved the release that had built inside them.

As all the others disappeared Sara smiled and headed for Gil's office.

"How about a break," she said smiling as she locked his door and pulled the blinds.

Gil smiled as she walked to him. Pulling off her top, he was surprised to see she had no bra on. He gently sucked at her nipples as his hands stripped her of her jeans.

He lift her and sat her on the desktop.

He knelt in between her long legs and breathed in her sexy scent.

Sara was moaning with pleasure as he took her little nub between his lips and began sucking and licking her.

Grissom pushed her legs farther apart so he could lick at every bit of her wonderful womanhood.

He felt her body shudder and twitch with each flick of his tongue, he lift her hips, she arched her body back as his finger slid inside, his tongue still flicking her clit gently.

He removed his fingers and pushed his tongue into her opening.

After pumping his tongue in her opening for a while his attention went back to her clit, she panted as he caressed her slick folds, his tongue rubbing the taught bud in slow circles.

Gil raised just enough to be able to once again enjoy the taste of her nipples, as his fingers rubbed her hot enlarged clit.

Sensing her climax near he quickly moved back down and sucked her clit into his mouth.

Kissing and, sucking it gently, he felt her body shudder violently as her orgasm crashed into his mouth, hungrily he swallowed all of it.

She slowly calmed, he stayed where he was, gently kissing her thighs, caressing her skin, feeling her body tremble with aftershocks.

Gil took his manhood into his hand, smiling a devilish smile, he inserted just his head into her opening, pulled it out and repeated it over and over again.

"Don't tease," she begged him, "give it all to me."

He began thrusting slowly, steadily, loving the feel of her warm channel surrounding his manhood.

She begged him, and used her body to coax him to move faster.

He smiled, pulled back, and lunged into her deep and hard, pumping her.

The sounds of her ecstatic, sexy moans increased his need for her and his need to release his juices into her, soon he was pounding his rock hard manhood into her.

He was in constant ecstasy his face was flushed and his breathing heavy and erratic.

His body started to shake, he felt her body push closer his, her vaginal muscles tightened around his manhood, he exploded deep inside her.

She fell forward, her head on his shoulder. He held her trembling body as it slowly returned to normal.

He kissed her, tenderly, "I love you Sara." They dressed, "I love you too," she said kissing him.

Slowly they all returned to the break room, Gil was the last to arrive.

"I hope you all found something fun to do to keep yourself busy," Gil said.

Nick, Greg, Warrick and Catherine all looked at him, "Sure."

Gil smiled as he glanced at Sara. "Let's grab something to eat," Gil said, "For some reason I am starved."


End file.
